A lustful sexual crave of an angelic star
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: So it's been a while since I've done an erotic story so I might as well write a new one. Anyways as for the back story to this, well it became a lust for someone i truly love. So its a Simon x Star story, don't like then deal with it :P Anyways its hard to stay awake just to write a simple summary xD nevertheless enjoy guys xP


On a cool mellow evening, Simon was driving his way up to go pick up the love of his life Star. As he was continuing his driving, he played a little music to ease his mind a bit while driving. He couldn't help but even sing along to the melody as he felt so happy once more that he would be spending his evening with someone so truly divine. With the moon shining bright and the sky feeling just so peaceful, he couldn't help but enjoy the ride on his way to his lover's job. Moments later he then arrives at his destination and decided to park his car to rather go in and be an escort, after all isn't that what guys supposed to do always.

As Simon was working his way towards the main entrance, he pulls out his phone and decides to text her. Simon then begins typing, "Hey beautiful, I'm here waiting for you" and then hits send. Once the message was sent he quickly put his phone back in his pocket. About 2 minutes later he then pulls out his phone and notices a text from her saying, "Hey babe, I'm already in the front waiting for you". From that moment on, Simon couldn't help but just race as fast as he could towards the entrance and just quickly opened the door to just tackle and kiss her as his excitement to see her couldn't be contained, almost as if he was a time bomb just ready to explode with all the love and affection in the world. He then notices that the place was just a bit too quiet. His curiosity got to him and just asked," So I take it that it's just you alone at work eh?" She then nods and replies while pulling him closely and just wrapping her arms around his waist and just kiss him over and over again ," Yeah it was my turn to close this time…anyways let me go in and just get my stuff." They both walk in together holding hands and just resting on each other's arms.

As they made their way into the lockers, Simon couldn't just help himself and just stare at such a beautiful angel. Even for Star he couldn't even help and just stare at Simon…almost as if a spark was just trying to ignite. As Star then began to undress, Simon then walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and just slowly began to undress her while slowly whispering in her ear. "Care for a hand there beautiful" He said whispering seductively in her ear. Her body then trembled a bit as her body then began to warm up just by the feel of his touch. She then slid her hand up his body while she then began to grind up against his body making his heart race a bit and then whispered back while giggling in such an irresistible voice," Oh you're just so naughty babe...I think it's time to get a little down and dirty." Simon then grinded his hard erect dick as he became more and more aroused just by the touch of her smooth yet charming body…"Oh babe you have no idea how badly I lust for you, fuck it lets do it" He then trailed his hands up her lustrous body until he then began to work them around her breasts making her moan a bit in a bliss. Star then began to lean her head back a bit while beginning to strip Simon of his clothing. She then turned around and began unhooking her bra, revealing such lovely breasts that can really just leave a man hypnotized that can even make a man feel weak. He then pulled her closely and began French kissing one another with a lust so powerful that the fire burning for each other's love was more powerful than the sun. As they continued French kissing one another they continued stripping down as if they felt that the room was feeling as if the room was on fire.

Once both were completely naked…Simon couldn't help but trail his fingers down her body while then leaning down and trailing kisses down her neck working her way down her body. As he then continue to kiss his way around her body, her body just quivered a bit of ecstatic pleasure…"Oh baby that feels so good don't stop." She said while moaning in enjoyment. He then chuckled a bit as he continued kissing his way down her body and began caressing and massaging her clit, "As you wish my love, anything to please my beautiful angel." Once Simon then reached his illustrious breasts, he couldn't help but begin to trail his tongue all around and even suck his way around them. During that time, he could feel her body warming up hotter than the sun. Simon then decided to stick his fingers inside her hot and wet pussy and began to finger it while still sucking his way around her breasts. Even in her mind this was overwhelming pleasure that she felt as if her mind was taken on a joyride. She couldn't then contain the excitement and then pushed Simon against the bench. "Oh someone's now playing rough." He said with a smirk…."I like it". She then placed her soaking wet pussy up against his lips and then grabbed the back of his head and grinded her pussy up against his lip. Simon lost in the state of ecstasy then trailed his tongue inside and all around making her even moan more in exotic pleasure. Moments then gone by and then she got on all fours while slowly taking the tip of Simon's erect dick and trail her tongue around the tip of his penis making him quiver in a lustful ecstasy. As she then took his entire dick in her mouth, Simon then leaned up a bit and started to alternate between fingering her pussy and trailing her tongue all around. At this stage of the game…they both felt as if they have found their lust for one another as if it was a raging fire.

They both couldn't contain their sexual desires anymore as if they had found the most valuable treasure of all….each other. Star then got up and once again got on all fours looking back at Simon panting a bit in pleasure," Simon….I want you….fuck me...fuck me hard and rough." He then began trailing the tip of his dick up against her clit and pussy," what's the magic word now" he said teasingly. "Please babe…fuck me…and fuck me good." She said panting back more and more just craving Simon inside of her. He then chuckled and smirked…," As you wish…" So then he began to slide his entire dick inside of her and began rocking and pounding her pussy as hard and fast as he could. With each thrust Star couldn't help but let out moan after moan of satisfaction. She couldn't contain it as then she began to rock and grind her hips up against his dick making him moan also in a bit of indulgence.

As they both wanted more of each other, Simon then began to pick her up and just pin her against the wall while continuing to pound the living daylights out of her pussy. Even after each thrust, he then trailed his hands up her sides working his way up to her breasts while leaning and sucking his way around her neck. She felt a thrill going through to her mind, almost as if she had felt that adrenaline rush. They both briefly stopped for a second as she then jumped and quickly wrapped her legs around her waist while kissing him roughly. Simon then continued to fuck her as hard and fast as he could while both were moaning into the kiss. As their little make out session continued, Simon then trailed his hands back down the sides of her body until he then slapped and firmly grabbed her ass while having their little intimate session. They continued making out and fucking as their body began touching one another that it felt hot that it almost felt if their bodies were completely on fire. They would fuck in various different positions from doggy style to even the backwards slide. It was almost as if they had the time to even try out every last sex position in the Kama sutra. Through each other's mind they felt that their sexual desires were on a thrilling roller coaster.

As they hours pass by, both lovers felt as if they were about to reach an explosion of climax. Star then let out an erotic moan while panting a bit," Oh babe…I'm….gonna….cum…." while simon was biting his lip but couldn't contain himself gasping for a bit of air from so much pleasure," Oh babe…I'm cumming….as….well…lets…cum…together." They continued thrusting a few more times then finally pulled each other closely and began kissing for a last time as they both came while panting.

They stared into each other's eyes as if they could see the ignited fire for each other's lust for one another. Simon then smiled a bit while staring into her eyes and just placed his hand on her cheek ," oh babe I can't help it but just stare into your eyes and just get lost in your world. Words can't even describe how beautiful you are" he said while leaning in once more kissing her and blushing a bit. Star then stared into his eyes while blushing so beautifully that even Simon was just feeling so hypnotized by her beauty. "Oh babe, you truly have a way with words" she then giggled while leaning in and kissing him once more. He then chuckled a bit by such magnificent beauty, "C'mon we better get dressed and get out of here." She then smiled and nodded as they both got up and got dressed. Once they finished getting dressed they both walked out of the lockers and worked their way out of the building, they walked holding hands and cuddling. Once they reached the door to the main entrance, he then opened the door for star and then proceeded to locking up the building for the night. They both looked at each other once more and kissed before walking towards Simon's car and driving off into the night.


End file.
